Nemesis Upstead
Xanthe Nemesis Upstead (born 1st April 2088, 07:32), commonly referred to as Nem, is currently a second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Nem is the oldest child of Becca and Jake Upstead, preceding Pax (their fraternal twin sister), Ezra, identical twins Jonah and Jackson, and quadruplets Hunter, Leigh, Mason, and Charlie. When not at school, they live in the family home in Godric's Hollow. Nem started their first year at Hogwarts (though the school was hosted at Beauxbatons), in September 2099, and was sorted into Slytherin house. Personality and Key Characteristics Nem is unpredictable, very private, and difficult to truly know. They seldom give away what they truly think or feel, through words or actions. Not really being ruled by their emotions, Nem generally acts based on thought rather than feeling, though they have on rare occasions been known to explode into sudden and unexpected, though generally short-lived, fits of rage, usually born of frustration. Their default state, however, is complete and utter boredom. Very few things alleviate this, as they have no real interest in anything, and to them everything is dull and unstimulating. Antagonising other people does briefly serve as a form of entertainment, but it is always short-lived. One of their main purposes in life is to find something that will lift the boredom; in this sense, they could be considered a thrill-seeker. When they want to be, Nem is perfectly pleasant and charming, even endearing, depending on who you ask. They know how to sweet-talk people, they know how to be likeable, and they know what kind of thing is expected of them in civilised society. Nem is seen by many as happy and helpful, engaged in the world and with a thriving social life, and they also like to perpetuate their image of being strong in the face of adversity, a troubled individual who is handling complicated emotions. But Nem is devious, uses underhanded techniques to get what they want no matter the casualty, is hostile, and especially callous. At times, they will argue with figures of authority just because they feel like it, rather than because there is something they feel strongly about. They lack empathy and sympathy, do not feel remorse, and have no qualms about lying. All of this they make an effort to hide from others. Those who have experienced Nem's callousness have suggested that they do not feel emotion. The truth is more complex; they do feel things, but superficially, never for a prolonged period of time. Nem's emotions are more blunted than absent, but there are many that they have indeed never experienced. Fear, for instance, manifests mostly in a sense of discomfort or dislike; Nem's boggart takes the form of their own corpse, not because the concept of their death terrifies them, but because the idea of dying is disagreeable and irritating. They started to pay close attention to this general emotional discrepancy between themselves and others just prior to their teenage years, though they had their suspicions about being different for much longer. This difference, too, remains a secret. Nem generally cannot tolerate other people doing even the simplest or most casual of actions, though they tend not to let this be very well known. They want no part in any sort of 'drama' but would absolutely trigger some kind of conflict out of boredom or to see what would happen. They would likely be unimpressed with the result, however, as they consider other people to be overly dramatic and unnecessarily histrionic, and they dislike anyone who puts themselves at the centre of attention (or who simply happen to find themselves there), despite the fact that Nem is not concerned with being the focus of attention themselves. There is only one person they consider to be above their usual criticisms of other people, and who they are not so easily irritated by: their twin sister, Pax. In Nem's opinion, animals are infinitely better than people. They have an affinity for creatures great and small, and have been a vegetarian since they were five years old, a trait they share with their father. Throughout their childhood, Nem has periodically owned several small animals, namely mice that have been found in their back garden. When it comes to academia, Nem is effortlessly intelligent. They absorb information exceptionally easily and retain it for years without much need to review it. However, they do not have a very high regard for school, as they find the lessons (and professors) both boring and condescending, and are more concerned with picking a lucrative career track and raking in the grades they need with ease, in order to succeed. Their intelligence, in combination with their lack of interest in almost everything, contributes greatly to their unrelenting boredom. Since the age of four, Nem has felt at odds with gender, and has long since decided that they do not feel a connection to any gender at all. They are transgender (non-binary, though they still don't know enough about the different genders to know which more specific term is best for them) and they go by both they/them and he/him pronouns. As they generally want to avoid discussing the matter with nosy'' people, they often deliberately set out to be seen as a boy. Interests and Abilities '''Boxing:' At the age of seven, Nem took up boxing. They prefer not to box competitively but frequently spar with other children at the club who are around the same age, and they are capable of handling themselves if necessary. Nem rarely spars with students at Hogwarts who also box, but when they do, or when someone happens to witness their training, they hold back and do not show their full capabilities, Karate: Nem was also enrolled in karate classes when they were seven, alongside their sister and brother. They study the 10 kyū shotokan style, and their particular school does not submit the younger students for grading until it is clear they have mastered the appropriate techniques, to prevent them progressing through the belts before they demonstrate their maturity as well as their ability. Nem received their purple and white belt (4th kyū) in March 2099. Due to the interruption of training while they are away at Hogwarts, and a lack of interest in advancing through the belts any further, Nem officially quit karate classes in first year, though continue to practice what they have learnt. History and Early Life Pre-Life and Early Life Jake Upstead, a Hufflepuff who believed himself to be pureblood, and Becca Parker, a Ravenclaw muggleborn, attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at around the same time, with Becca two years above Jake. Though they knew of each other while they were at school, they were no closer than acquaintances until he was 29 and she was 31, when they were set up on a blind date together. During the date, they hit it off and got along great, and soon entered into a relationship. In the latter half of 2087, Becca discovered she was pregnant, which hadn't been in their plans. They definitely hadn't planned on having twins, but it soon transpired that that was the case. On 1st April 2088, Nem was born at 7:32am, and their sister Pax arrived five minutes later. Both children were given Jake's surname. For a time, the family of four lived together in London. On 21st June 2090, with the twins were two years old, their younger brother Ezra came along. A month after Ezra's birth, Jake and Becca got married with all three of their children in attendance, and in November of the same year, the family moved to a house in Godric's Hollow. At the age of four, Nem started to become aware that they felt different, but struggled to understand it and could not fully put their difficulties into words. Instead, they demanded to be known as X rather than Xanthe, the name on their birth certificate, sported very short hair, and starting from the age of six would occasionally introduce themselves to new people as Tom. Nem's magical abilities started to appear before they turned five years old. Locked doors, windows, and cabinets would suddenly unlock when they were trying to open them. Likewise, unlocked doors would suddenly lock whenever they were in a room and up to no good, and could not be opened again using conventional spells. More than once, doors had to be physically broken through or removed entirely so that Nem's parents could reach them before mischief or danger could find their eldest child. Pre-Hogwarts The twins were not enrolled at Primary Wizarding School for Reception, but they did start attending St. Woboldo's Primary School in London when they were both five years old, while Ezra was looked after at home by a nanny. Though Nem forged a few friendships here, their gender identity continued to be an issue; they simply did not feel a connection to being a girl, but ultimately felt the same way about the idea of being a boy. In short, they felt a disconnect from gender entirely, though they were still not yet old enough - nor did they have a broad enough vocabulary - to be able to appropriately verbalise this. Both at school and at home, Nem was troublesome and somewhat difficult, argumentative and frequently breaking rules. They had a tendency to tease and antagonise other children, though they left Pax and Ezra alone. They also lacked empathy and the feeling of guilt was totally alien to them, but this went unnoticed by adults. It was generally believed that Nem’s behaviour was due to their frustration regarding their gender, at least in part, and their father also suspected that he had passed on some of the more challenging characteristics that had been present in himself during his own childhood. When Nem was six, Aslan Evans - who had visited the home frequently in the past and even been present one christmas - came to stay with them for the month of December, bringing baby Angelo Milano Evans with her. At the end of the month, she left for Egypt but Angelo Milano remained with the Upsteads, as Jake had promised to look after him while Aslan finished her studies and found a job. Nem was not fond of this baby - nicknamed ‘Milo’ by the family due to four-year-old Ezra calling him ‘Anjo Milo’ - and found that he screamed far too often. This did not prevent them from pinching him repeatedly. Shortly after turning seven, Nem briefly disappeared while in Diagon Alley with Pax and their Uncle Dale. Though they soon turned up unharmed and not even remotely traumatised, indeed with no memory at all of what had happened, their father was alarmed that they had been targeted by the mysterious kidnapper who had been operating in the Alley for some time. Gripped with paranoia, he pulled both twins from school, as it was far too close to Diagon Alley for his comfort, and enrolled all three of his children in karate classes in a town close to his home. This was done with the intention of giving his children an opportunity to socialise and also equip themselves with skills for self-defence. Nem also started attending a boxing club for children. In December of 2095, when Nem and Pax were seven, baby Milo went back to live with Aslan again, much to Nem’s approval. However, having another child in the house - even one that screamed as much as he did - had made Nem's parents eager for more children, and they decided to adopt. They went through the entire process and were eventually approved. Identical twins Jonah and Jackson were adopted into Nem's family on 3rd March 2097, when Nem and Pax were about to turn nine, and Ezra was six. When Nem was nine, they and Pax were re-enrolled at St. Woboldo’s Primary School again as Year Fives, this time with Ezra, Jonah, and Jackson attending the school too. The children were also informed that Aslan and Milo were about to move into a nearby house in the village too, and that Milo was, in fact, their nephew via their half brother Daxton Prince, of whom they had been vaguely aware of since they were very young. At St. Woboldo’s, Nem began acting out again, and this time it extended to bullying the other children, though their actions were often subtle enough to evade notice by staff. They learned the value of acting contrite and the art of a well-devised apology, which was helpful on the rare occasions that they openly lashed out at another student. When they turned eleven, Nem received the Hogwarts letter they had been long since expecting, as did Pax. With their admission to Hogwarts confirmed, the twins were generally content. However, a few days after their birthday, the Upstead children were all sat down and informed that their parents were expecting quadruplets. Nem, who was not generally an emotionally charged child, was furious, and made their feelings clearly known. Immediately following the news of the quadruplets, Nem’s behaviour worsened. They became more argumentative, devious, and spiteful. At home, they would torment Ezra, who had so far escaped this treatment, and frighten Jonah and Jackson for fun. At school, their bullying intensified, and their attitude towards school staff flip-flopped constantly; charming and delightful one minute, defiant and disruptive the next. Though their parents were informed of the ongoing challenging behaviour, the bullying continued to go largely undetected. Shortly before the end of the school term, Nem's father took them to see a Healer for an informal conversation. Though he was fairly certain their behaviour was probably due to the news of the quadruplets, he was also aware that Nem's obvious issues with gender had never been properly addressed, due in part to their reluctance to talk about it, and his own reluctance to force the issue. But he had sought out advice and been told that it was in everyone's best interests to address the matter sooner rather than later, especially with the departure to Hogwarts looming. Nem and their father met with two Healers: Mind Healer Tobias Fuller-Thompson and gender specialist Cadenza Fortescue, who was herself transgender. It took some time for Nem to talk in any real detail, as they suspected that the Healers were also trying to get them to admit to their cruelty, and the fact that they did not feel the same things that other children did, and this was something they preferred to keep secret. However, they did eventually discuss their thoughts about their gender with the specialist, who told them about various terms that might apply to them. By the end of the meeting, Nem had a better understanding of themselves - though they would later claim that it was all nothing they didn't know already - and both a short- and long-term plan were put into place. Nem began to officially go by they/them pronouns amongst their family, and were put on a waiting list to see Cadenza in more official appointments in future, should they decide that that was what they wanted. Hogwarts First Year Shortly after summer began, the Daily Prophet published an article explaining that Hogwarts was going to be hosted at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic during the 2099-2100 term, due to the mysterious mist that had taken over the Scottish castle. Nem was largely unmoved by this news, as they would be going to a new place with new people regardless of the specific location. They decided they would still rather go off to school than be stuck in the house with four babies, who were due to be born soon (though Nem had made a point of not asking what their due date was). What with the quadruplets being on their way, Nem and Pax had to get almost all of their school things pre-owned, and much of it was donated by their parents' friends, such as Celandine Kettleburn, whose children didn't need the items anymore. The exception to this was the twins' wands, which were bought at Ollivanders. Pax received a unicorn hair and silver lyme wand, while Nem was matched with a knarl quill and elder wand. In spite of the superstitions surrounding wands of elder, Nem was perfectly content with this wand. Initially, the twins were not going to have accessories for their wands, but Pax sneakily remedied this. The quadruplets didn't make their appearance until the very end of the summer; Hunter, Leigh, and Mason were all born on 31st August, and Charlie arrived moments after midnight on 1st September. Both Nem and Pax were taken to visit the babies on 1st September, as they were not due to leave for Beauxbatons until the next day, but Nem found the entire situation pointless and underwhelming. They were much more concerned with persuading their Uncle Dexter, who had looked after the Upstead children while their parents were at St. Mungo's with the babies, to get them a kneazle kitten for christmas. The next day, Nem was lining up in the Dining Chamber of Beauxbatons to be sorted, entirely unaffected by the grandeur and opulence of the palace. When it came to their turn to be sorted, the Hat didn't even touch Nem's head before placing them in Slytherin. Though they expected their twin to be sorted into the same house as them, Pax was instead placed in Ravenclaw, much to her fury. Nem spent the rest of the feast silently plotting ways to steal the Hat and set it on fire. When it came to the sleeping arrangements, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor each shared the living spaces of the three different Beauxbatons houses, leaving Slytherin the odd one out. It soon transpired that the Slytherins were to spend the term living in a broom closet, and Nem was further unimpressed by the fact that Headmaster Trent had made the decision that they would be assigned to the first and second year girls' sleeping quarters. TBA making 'friends' // already done with stark school kids // spencer // beating up spencer // pax hitting spencer // slingshot revival (thanks uncle dexter) // messing with people, like nina castillo // always bored, frustratingly so, and starts to realise this might be the case forever // babiest brother's dramatic health problems (yawn) // ezra's spider trauma (great tormenting opportunity) // chilling with pax, being the worst versions of themselves Second Year going on blockers // messing with ezra and his spider fear some more // heading to hogwarts for real this time // seeing roma bracken around school and being perfectly pleasant to her // being perfectly pleasant to people in general, actually // though a politely contrary and argumentative little twerp in lessons, picking apart lectures etc // picture of innocence always // forever bored // excellent grades so easy it's insulting // becomes focused on choosing a lucrative career track for after hogwarts, the best paying jobs, weighing benefits of starting with a very low salary and eventually working up to a very high one, against starting off being paid well but not progressing to quite as much wealth and power, also against what would be least boring/most entertaining // less savoury tracks come to mind // but a legit career needed; tries to decide before the spring holiday of that year, so as to be prepared for choosing electives // christmas fires ooo Family Immediate Family * Mother: Rebecca Olivia Upstead (née Parker) * Father: Jacob Dale Upstead (b. 31st August 2056) * Half-brother: Daxton Xavier Prince (b. 13th December 2075) ** Nephew: Angelo Milano Evans (b. 21st November 2094) * Sister: Pax Calypso Upstead (b. 1st April 2088, 07:37) * Brother: Ezra Summer Upstead (b. 21st June 2090) * Brother: Jonah Riley Upstead (b. 15th October 2093, 13:34, ad. 3rd March 2097) * Brother: Jackson Ryder Upstead (b. 15th October 2093, 13:41, ad. 3rd March 2097) * Brother: Hunter Silas Upstead (b. 31st August 2099, 23:56) * Sister: Leigh Harper Upstead (b. 31st August 2099, 23:57) * Brother: Mason Elijah Upstead (b. 31st August 2099, 23:59) * Brother: Charlie George Upstead (b. 1st September 2099, 00:00) Accolades, Achievements, and Qualifications Karate (shotokan) * Orange belt - December 2095 (age 7) * Red belt - June 2096 (age 8) * Yellow belt - December 2096 (age 8) * Green belt - September 2097 (age 9) * Purple belt - June 2098 (age 10) * Purple belt (white stripe) - March 2099 (age 10) Category:Characters Category:Half-Blood Category:Class of 2106 Category:Primary School Alumni Category:Students Category:Hogwarts Category:Second generation Category:Slytherin